The Dolphin
Anna Monaciello, better known as The Dolphin, '''or simply '''Dolphin, is a former human trafficker operating out of the Southwestern United States and Western Europe. She specialized in custom orders, selective brainwashing, and contracted kidnapping. Her organization, known as C-World, also participated in numerous other criminal activities acting as middlemen and hired muscle, with links to both the Sinaloa Cartel and the Costra Nostra. Biography Early Life Born in Palermo, Sicily, Anna was raised on the streets. However, she was adopted in her childhood by Francis Monaciello of the Monaciello crime family. As she grew up in her adopted father's care, she learned the ways of the business, and was set to become a Consigliere, a high ranking advisor to the clan boss. Living a relaxed lifestyle in moderate wealth, Anna spent most of her free time playing with a boy named Gottfried Lucetti, whose family had long been friends with the Monaciellos. At school however, Anna would often be picked on for her abnormal intellect. It was Gottfried who would stand up for her with his greater strength and antiquated sense of chivalry. Rise and Fall Rise to Power Together, Anna and Gottfried grew up to be the best of friends and talented partners, sticking together side by side well into their teen years, when Anna Monaciello was considered for a position as an adviser to the boss, having previously proved her worth by providing a valuable piece of insight on a vulnerable drug deal that later turned out to be an attempted government sting operation. As a test of her abilities, her first task given to her directly by the boss of the Costra Nostra was a diplomatic mission to one of the North Italian crime families: the Basilicatan Mafia. Her task was to meet with a representative to the Basilicatan boss, in order to negotiate the plans for join business between the new families. Exile from Costra Nostra However, during the talks, Anna me with Francis Giorene, a young financial adviser for the Basilicatan. Despite the short time spent together, the two quickly fell madly in love. However, despite the focus of partnership between their families, the two agreed to keep the relationship secret. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the relationship was discovered, and Anna was disowned and exiled from the country. Though the Costra Nostra promised that no harm would come to her significant others, this was a lie, and as soon as Anna left the island, her lover was beaten to death by Sicilian enforcers. It was shortly after receiving the news of Francis Giorene's death that Anna Monaciello discovered that the partnership meetings were a farce designed so that the Costra Nostra could get close to key personnel within the Basilicatan Mafia. After finding refuge in a small coastal hotel on the island of Corsica, she received word directly from the Costra Nostra, informing her that she had passed the test of loyalty that was the death of her lover. Furthermore, they directed Anna to return to Sicily to secure her position as one of the few at the right hand of the boss of the Costra Nostra. Revenge on the Costra Nostra However, this backfired drastically for the Costra Nostra. Instead of complying, Anna decided to take revenge against the Costra Nostra by playing the Basilicatan against them. Through clever the use of clandestine diplomacy and political positioning, she leaked locations and information about the Costra Nostra to the Basilicatan. Though Basilicatan presence in Sicily was minor, the information given to them was more than enough to inflict a devastation blow to the Costra Nostra's distribution systems and chain of command, practically draining the organization of liquid assets. However, the Sicilian Mob was not entirely destroyed, and before she could escape, Anna was captured by soldiers loyal to the mob with the intent to kill her. Trivia * Dolphin is capable of speaking 18 languages, including Swahili and Welsh. Her drawn out and monotonous accent in English was the result of her attempts to hide her Sicilian accent. * The Dolphin was listed on the FBI's Most Wanted for 29 years, starting in 2099 when a confidential informant directed the FBI to Utah, and informed them of her alias as "The Dolphin." Despite the long-spanning investigation, the FBI was only able to arrest her once in 2119 with the assistance of the NSA. They were unable to find any hard evidence that linked her to any criminal activity however, and she was released. * In 2121 the Dolphin underwent a process to implant herself with two extremely rare prototype ocular augmentations designed by the FBI only one year prior. The augments were designed to detect and record changes in physiological characteristics that would indicate the telling of a lie or fictitious situation through mere visual contact. The augments were never officially adopted by the bureau due to pain inflicted on the user by the rapid chemically induced inflammation of the optic nerve during use. * It was estimated that the Dolphin's liquid wealth on the date of her supposed death was 66.2 million USD, with her combined net worth being unknown, though suspected of being in the billions. * In a 2135 interview with FBI Deputy Director Charles Janus, he described Dolphin as "about as slippery as a real one, though not quite as charming." Category:Characters Category:Criminal Underground